A World of Broken Pieces
by SweetHeartxx
Summary: She is hurting; why is this war so hard to deal with, and why does she feel like she wants out? But then he reminds her what makes her strong enough to see it through.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… you know the drill. **

A World Of Broken Pieces

The war was beginning to take its toll on her, she was only 19, but her disposition was nearly that of one twice her age. Her mother told her that everything would turn out for the best in the end, told her that even if they failed, that they had tried their best, that's what counted. But this war, it was beginning to take its toll on her, beginning to be too much.

Everywhere she turned, someone else was dead. First it had been Dorcas, and then there was Marlene, and so many more that she couldn't name. Who was going to be next? If anyone, why not her; she surely couldn't bear to watch anymore of her friends die at their hands, those despicable, vile creatures that could no longer be considered human.

Her dark brown hair blew behind her as she stared up at the clouded night sky, hoping to find just the smallest glint of hope, the tiniest twinkle, thoughts that maybe there would be a tomorrow, or someday, she could find it possible to live a real life. But for now, her dark brown eyes, nearly black in the lack of light, couldn't find anything except the gray puffy mass. This was crazy, she should just go back inside, there was no reason for her to run out like that; they'd all think she was off her rocker. But then again, after that display, how _could_ she go back?

So instead, unwilling to meet the curious gazes, the sympathetic remarks her friends would make, she sat down on the top step, under the shelter of the roof, in the case that it should decide to rain on her.

Life used to be easy, back when they were all happy, nothing to worry about except getting their homework done and ready to turn in. What had happened to them? They were all killing themselves, trying to protect people they didn't know, would never know, they were dying for people that they would never meet. Was this how life was supposed to be lived? Sure, they were all convinced that what they were doing was right, that it was for the safety of mankind, not just a few unsuspecting victims. And at first, she had taken their words to heart, convinced herself that there was nothing wrong, but now her heart was telling her that it was only a matter of time, that the Potters would be next, or Sirius, or even Frank… her Frank. And what ever would she do in a life without Frank?

The boy had been by her side since she started at Hogwarts, all of them had. And now, there numbers were fading, they were being killed, erased from the world, never to come back again unless in dreams, haunting nightmares.

Alice Davies would never survive without them by her side, she was sure, which was why she had run from the house, only to be greeted by the cold autumn breeze and unfriendly darkness; but then again, Alice had become quite used to the idea of getting into unfriendly situations and conditions. Besides there was nothing that could hurt her as long as she didn't leave the property, no muggles could see their safe house, and only members of the order could get inside.

For some reason, the darkness, something that used to haunt her, no longer fazed her, told her that there was danger. No, now Alice knew real danger, and the only thing to fear tonight was the sky opening up and releasing a downpour of ice cold rain. And that, that was no danger at all really.

It was funny, how these thoughts seemed so familiar, as if they were normal thoughts. And the thoughts that should seem familiar, marriage, love, everything a young lady should have on their mind, were so foreign. The only time she felt so young as she was, was with Frank, when they could talk, when she could feel herself forgetting about the war, and the death and heartache, times when she got the relief she really needed, the attention she deserved.

When he held her in his arms, she felt like not even they could harm her. He would take care of her, protect her from harm; she knew Frank would stand in the way if any danger came too close. But how could she bear to lose him? Even now, when she saw no hope in the days ahead, in any hopes of marriage or a life filled with love and time together, maybe even a family, he was the only thing that kept her sane, kept her going, waking her up in the morning.

Alice hugged her knees and laid her head gently against them. She hated to feel alone; but she didn't feel as though she belonged in the order sometimes. She wasn't nearly as brave as some of the others, and she was scared, scared nearly to death. Sometimes, she thought that she should just walk away, but then she'd remember all the reasons that told her why she couldn't.

The silence engulfed her as Alice closed her eyes, letting the thoughts disperse and the night fell silent. The only sign of life anymore was the small breathes she took in, her chest moving in and out. And then, the tears came. They came all too easily now, this happened much too often. Alice was used to being strong, but all she ever seemed to do anymore was to crack under pressure, to fall just short of what was expected. Nothing she could do would ever seem right anymore.

In the middle of her tears, though she willed them to stop, they would not, even after a hand came to a rest, strong and warm on her shoulder. No, the tears only came harder; Alice didn't deserve him.

"You're beautiful when you cry." It was Frank; his rich voice filled the night air. Of course he wouldn't leave her alone, just give her the time she needed, but he would never let her be completely alone.

"How can I be beautiful when I have nothing left?" She looked up at him; he was too much. Even when she felt so low, so empty, he told her what she needed to hear, told her how wonderful she was, reminding her why he was worth this war.

"Alice, how can you sit here and say that?" His warm hand brushed hair that had fallen into her face away, probing her dark eyes with his blue ones. "How can you say you have nothing left?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but he shook his head. So she simply furrowed her brow at him; Alice didn't understand. Sure this war was hard on all of them, but none of them seemed to take it so hard, not like it was killing them on the inside, though she knew that wasn't true. After all, they were her friends, and she knew them too well to think them heartless.

"Look at you. Everyone is just as scared as you, but they're too afraid to say it, too afraid to show it." Frank smiled sadly at her, taking her hands in his. "You're braver than you think. After you ran out, Lily nearly broke down. She wanted to chase after you, but I told her to let you go. I knew you could sort things out, you just needed time." Frank knew her so well; it was almost as if he could read her mind. Alice loved him, if only there were a way that they could be together. But this war simply wouldn't allow it. "Alice, you are beautiful, even when you're like this. If you didn't fall apart sometimes, how could I ever get to use the excuse of helping to put you back together?"

Alice smiled, how could she not? Frank was just too much for her hurting heart, but he was the balm to her weary soul. He knew just what to say to put her world back together, how to help pick up the pieces and go. No other man would ever have the kind of patience that he showed her, they would never know how to handle Alice Danielle Davies. They would never be able to.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is the first time I've ever tried writing Alice or Frank, the middle and maiden name of Alice are made up and she's probably not what many people expect, nor is Frank. I don't know if I like it much, but I like the idea, perhaps it would have better suited another pair, but this is what I got. Please Read and Review. (Written for sick-atxxheart's Broken and Beautiful Challenge.)**


End file.
